


Steps Forward

by lunarosewood23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: It's their first Christmas as a family, and their daughter surprises Magnus and Alec in the best way.





	Steps Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @djchika (on Tumblr) for the Malec Secret Santa exchange. I hope this is to your liking darling!!!

Alec groaned softly at the bright light shining through the curtains despite it only being 9 in the morning. He rolled over, reaching for his husband only to be met with empty sheets. He blinked his eyes open only to smell something cooking and hear soft laughter from the kitchen. He slipped on his husband's silk robe, not bothering to tie it along with sweats and padded out into the main area when his heart skipped a beat or three.

Magnus was cuddling Emelia, their little girl, to his chest while magically cooking breakfast for them. He was in one of Alec's dark green henleys that was tight on his broad shoulders and huge arms, but were still too long in the sleeves. His hair was down and his face was free of makeup.

Alec smiled as he wrapped his arms around his family and dropped a kiss to his husband's cheek. “Good morning babe. Merry Christmas.”

Magnus smiled and leaned back in his husband's embrace. “A lovely Christmas it is. Emeie and I were going to surprise you with breakfast in bed but I guess that plan's out the door.”

At the sound of her name, Emelia yawned and opened her big hazel eyes and gave a toothy smile at both of them.

“Well hello my little princess.” Magnus cooed as he kissed her head.

Alec laughed. “Here let me hold her so your hands are free.”

Magnus smiled as he passed Emelia to him, who made little gurgling noises as he cuddled her to his chest.

“Hey Emeie...” He soothed as she sniffled, kissing her head and rubbing her back.

Alec sat back on the couch with Emelia snuggled against his bare chest, a soft smile on his face as he looked down at their daughter, who was staring back up at him with bright hazel eyes.

She soon reached up to pat at his face and Alec caught her hands, a soft giggle leaving his lips.

“We'd better get you ready. Everyone will be here soon.”

“I thought everyone was showing up at 11?” Magnus questions.

“We still need to get her ready so we can be ready ourselves.”

Magnus smiled. “I was thinking of just wearing this, trading the sweats for the red jeans I had gotten in Paris.”

Alec stood and Emelia squealed in delight. “You always look beautiful babe. I think Emeie agrees with me.”

Magnus just laughed as he kissed him softly, being mindful of their daughter between them.

“I have something in mind for our little princess too. May I?” Magnus adds as he holds his hands out. She giggles as she reaches for him.

Alec laughed. “I don't think my answer matters right now.”

“Don't worry, Papa's got you.” Magnus whispered as he walked down the hall with her.

Alec gave a dopey grin  as he headed down the hallway to see what his husband had in mind for their little girl.

He poked his head in the door to see their daughter giggling over the dress, a green one with a silver ribbon around her waist, though what got Alec's attention was how she was standing, Magnus holding her hands as she wobbled on her feet.

“By the angel where's my phone when I need it...” Alec muttered.

He felt a weight suddenly appear in his pocket and he smiled as he mouthed a “Thank you” at his husband before pulling his phone from his pocket and snapping a few pictures. He then switched  to the video recorder.

Magnus looked up at Alec before grinning. “You wanna go to daddy? Go on sweetheart. I've got you.”

“Come here Emeie!” Alec encouraged, tears starting to gather in his eyes as he watched her wobble before she took a hesitant step towards Alec.

Alec moved inside the door and knelt down as Magnus let go of one of her hands to snap his fingers, letting Alec's phone float next to him. Alec's smile widened as she slowly walked to him, wobbling on her legs and even falling on her knees but she got up again and within a few moments she made it to him, falling against him.

Alec laughed as he picked her up and spun her in his arms, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“I'm so proud of you Emeie!!” He praised as he kissed her head as she frowned and patted at his cheeks, and he realized that a few tears of joy had fallen from his eyes.

Alec smiled as he kissed her hands. “I'm ok Emeie. I love you, and I'm proud of you.”

Magnus laughed as he wiped away a few tears before he grabbed his husband's phone and sending the video to his phone. “That was a lovely surprise from our sweet Emeie don't you think?”

“The best.” Alec replied as he kissed his husband's cheek. Magnus grinned as he slid Alec's phone back in his pocket.

“Go get ready. I've already had my shower. I'll take care of getting everything ready.”

“You're still in your pajamas babe.”

Magnus snapped his fingers, and his sweats magically changed to red jeans and his makeup was subtle, simple dark green eyeliner and mascara. His hair remained down though.

Emelia squealed happily at his magic and clapped, to which both men laughed.

“Beautiful as always my love.” Alec murmured as he kissed him softly before passing Emelia to him, watching as she reached up to play with the necklace around his neck.

Alec smiled at his family, the warmth he felt in his heart spread through his chest, light and freeing, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

_ This is everything I could ever ask for and more. _


End file.
